malidorefandomcom-20200213-history
Race of Malidore
Mankind and Malidore’s Furture “As touched on before in some of my other books, the Human race is the youngest race on Malidore. They are reckless, greedy, and power hungry. However, they are also capable of great generosity and compassion. There is no denying that Mankind has shaped Maldiore into their image over the last couple of thousand years. This has been for good and bad. They have brought a new level of prosperity to the land, but they have always waged wars at high costs. In the end, they are currently the most powerful race. What that means for the future of Malidore is to be decided by future generations.” The Elder Races “Accord to their own traditions the Elves and Dwarves are the oldest surviving races to inhabit Malidore. Stories passed on from generation to generation have told of how they are direct descendants of the Old Gods. Legends have it that shortly after the creation our world of Vallerond, of which it is assumed that Malidore is one of possibly many great lands, that the Illithids and their Elder Brain left their home plane and settled here. As there were no other beings in being subjected to there way, the old gods allowed them to continue without interference. It wasn’t until after the Githyanki rose up against the Illithids and Elder Brain that the gods became interested in Vallerond. They looked upon the destruction of the world that was left behind and some sought ways to repair the world. Those gods wanted to experience something new. Something at a more personal level. They decided to transform their immortal selves into mortal flesh in order to live on Malidore, with Elves taking settling on the surface while, at the same time, Dwarves dug deep into Malidore’s subterranean layers. It would be wrong for me to not include the disclaimer that is all gathered from folklore passed down as stories from one generation to another. There is little evidence to support the claims of a divine ancestry. However, as there is no evidence to dispute it it is currently accepted as factual history rather than fable. That is one of the challenges that the Council has given me. To prove or disprove these claims through the study of ancient relics.” Elves “The age of Elves is in it’s twilight. Their original godly power has dimmed slowly with each generation. As their power has diminished so has their population across Maldiore. Where they once had glorious cities all over Malidore, both time and war has taken its toll and they are now reduced to smaller remote settlements.” Dwarves “Dwarves are known for building vast underground kingdoms based on harvesting the rich resources therein. Never growing as numerous or expansive as Elves they have maintained some of the ancient homes. Mostly seclusionary, they have rarely ventured outside of their underground homes. There are rare occasions where some have ventured to the surface out of a desire to explore the unknown. Their history is kept as oral traditions and runeworks.” Of Gnomes and Halflings “Laucian Morkutumbe, of the Elven Historian Society, once wrote: ‘Tied to the story of the Elves and Dwarves, these curious creatures are sometimes referred to as the Watchers and the Caretakers, which may refer back to their original purpose. They are a wonder to the other races as their true origin is lost to time. They are usually found in small settlements throughout Malidore.’ I would expound on this, but I find that it would be self-serving. As a Gnome myself, I will leave it to more unbiased historians to chronicle the origins of my kind, as well as that of the Halflings. Gnomes * “They generally live underground, near Dwarven kingdoms. They have a inquisitive nature and love to tinker with the resources that the Dwarves discover. They presume to know their origins. Their history claims that they are special creation of the gods to add wonder and a little bit of whimsical chaos to Malidore.” Halflings * “Halflings live in small hamlets scattered about Vallerond. Usually found in fertile land and living an agricultural lifestyle. Rarely a few adventurous types will settle in major cities or well outside their normal regions. For the most part they prefer the simpler lifestyle. Bonds with family and friends run deep, however.”